


Competitive streak

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: After Rosa found out that Charles and Gina had sex, she wanted to one up him.Based on 2x5
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Competitive streak

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and wrote this. Oof.

'So Gina, you had sex with Boyle 16 ⅓ time?' Rosa asked, while she forcefully pushed her against the door.

'Ugghh, don't remind me.' 

Gina's breath hitched as Rosa kissed her neck.

She pulled Gina's pants down. 'Well, I'm gonna make you cum more than that tonight.' Then she also pulled her underwear down.

Gina's eyes widened, but her expression soon changed into pleasure as Rosa worked magic on her private parts.

This was going to be one restless night.


End file.
